The University of Rochester Cancer Center, through its Medical Oncology Division and Clinical Investigations Division, proposes to serve as a research base for the Upstate CCOP project and the Twin Tiers CCOP project. The Cancer Center will provide Institutional Review Board approved single and multi-modality therapeutic protocols as well as cancer control research studies. Scientific guidance on the conduct of these trials will be provided, including mandatory audits of the CCOP institutions. Investigational agents will be procured, distributed, and controlled by our Cancer Center pharmacist.